


You. Me. It’s always US

by saphira_black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drarry in their 40s, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, h/d - Freeform, mentioning of lack of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphira_black/pseuds/saphira_black
Summary: “Do you still love me?” Harry blurted out in a sudden burst of fear.





	You. Me. It’s always US

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Challenge on Discord - May 2019  
> Prompt: Chemistry  
> Word Count: 394 (checked with https://wordcounter.net/)

Harry rolled to the side. It had been 6 months since the last time they had sex. The chains of insecurity and rejection tightened around his heart. He had been struggling with this for weeks now. At first, he hadn’t even noticed. Draco was recently promoted and Harry had been busy with marking exams, but now that school was ending, and summer had arrived…

He didn’t want to lose the man he’d spent the last 20 years with, without even knowing the reason.

He turned around. “Draco?” His voice cracked mid-way. This shouldn’t be this hard. They could always talk about anything. They used to fight a lot in the first few years, but they’d always managed to work things out together.

           Draco turned around; eyes half closed, a yawn escaping his lips. “What now, Harry?”

“Do you still love me?” Harry blurted out in a sudden burst of fear.

           A deep frown appeared on Draco’s face. He sat up, staring irritated at his husband. “Of course, I do. Have you gone mental, Potter? What sort of question is that?”

Harry mimicked Draco, sitting up and turning slightly towards him. “I feel like we’ve lost the chemistry between us… You’re always too tired or busy…” He threaded his fingers through his hair, gaze falling to his lap.

“Look at me.” Voice demanding, cold, and harsh.

Harry knew that this would turn into a fight. He should have kept quiet. However, he looked up. He wouldn’t risk losing the love of his life just because his insecurities had overwhelmed him again. But there was no rejection or disapproval on the pale face. Instead, those silver eyes were full of love. “I feel like we’re drifting apart,” Harry mumbled, this time not looking away.

“We are not drifting apart, Harry.” Draco shuffled closer, hand caressing Harry’s neck. He leaned in for a quick, tender kiss. “If anything changes, then it’s only my love growing stronger for you with every day. Currently, I’m so busy, that I can hardly breathe at work.”

Harry felt silly. Yet again, he had imagined things. “But… We never…” He didn’t dare to say it.

“Harry, you’re the only person that I want to be with. My passion for you is still raging… My body just needs a rest. I love you, Harry Potter-Malfoy. Never doubt that. Now... seeing as I’m awake…” 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to talk about the change in chemistry in a relationship... that sex doesn't equals love and stuff... 
> 
> Thanks for reading ♥
> 
> BTW... Taylor, thank you for your Beta ♥♥


End file.
